Forever Linked
by Muzica95
Summary: Minori has lived at the Xiaolin Temple for about 2 year going on 3. While they were out wu hunting Minori is somehow blasted into 1500 years into the past. While Minori is trying to get home she must try and not mess with anything that could change the future. Can she do this without falling for someone she shouldn't? What does Dashi have to do with all of this?
1. Dashi?

My life was suppose to be simple, a Xiaolin monk fighting in a war against evil and try to keep balance oh and to make sure that evil doesn't take over the world. Yeah simple, but that simple life soon turned upside down when a curtain incident happen; as in like me going 1500 years back kind of incident!

Anyways I'm getting ahead of my self, my name's is Minori and i'm the Dragon of Magic. Yes there is a Dragon of Magic believe it or not, but that's besides the point right now because right now I'm telling you how my life got turned upside down. It all started one day and it was just like any other ordinary day I was sitting under the grand Oak tree trying to meditate when all of a sudden Dojo comes screaming in about a new when gong wu activating.

The others gathered all around and hopped on Dojo's back (once he grew into his bigger form) and began to head towards the new wu that apparently was in the Amazon rainforest. I didn't really mind it much but what I was really a bit concerned about what the wu, reason was because this particular wu could literally show you who your soul mate is.

Yeah this was going to be hard because all the bad guys were going to go after it for sure. Once we landed we emideately spread out to look for it, as I was look for the wu I thought I saw Dashi; like no joke he was standing right in front of me and when I blinked my eyes, he was gone.

I looked all around me to see if what I just saw was right or not but I couldn't find any traces of weather or not Dashi was there, then all of a sudden the land changed and I was on the side lines watching Clay and Kimiko barreling out against Hannibal and Wuya. Omi, Raimoundo, Jack, Katnappe, Chase, and I where all on the same piece of floating land, thank God it was big enough for us to have a space of our own.

I sat down and began to watch the showdown as Kimiko and Clay battled against Hannibal and Wuya for the wu, both Raimoundo and Omi where cheering for them to win while I on the other hand was too busy thinking back to what I saw before the showdown. Did I really see Dashi or was I just hallucinating, too many questions and not enough answers as I was thinking to myself, Chase walked up right next to me (though he was a foot away from me).

I looked up at him and contemplated on weather or not I should ask him, as I was pondering this thought Chase gave me a side glance, he was asking with his eyes 'what?'. Okay it was now or never I toke a deep breath, "um . . . Chase can I ask you something?" He turned his head towards me just a bit and raised an eyebrow and then said. "I suppose, though I don't promise that I'll answer."

Then he turned his back towards the battle. Well I was given on okay so might as well ask before I backed down. "Could Dashi, um, somehow be alive?" The moment the words left my mouth, Chase turned to look at me with the most shell shocked expression I have ever seen (and trust me when i say it would take a lot to shock him). "What?!" "Well, um...it's just that I thought I saw him in the forest standing right in front of me is all."


	2. The Mystery

Chase had no idea on what to say let alone think, could Dashi be alive or was she just imagining it all? Wait what was he thinking of course Dashi was dead, he lived 1500 years ago!

There was no way that he could be alive today, but then again he wasn't there when 'supposedly' he had 'died'. Well Chase was pondering this the land scape had changed back to its original form and Minori was back to where she was before and away from everyone else, she looked around and sighed to herself as she got up from the ground.

Once she was up she dusted herself of dirt and began to find the others when all of a sudden she heard a large explosion, she looked up from the tree tops and saw some smoke. She ran towards where the smoke was coming from and once she had gotten there she saw Omi, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko fighting Jack's robots, Wuya, and Hannibal but where was Chase? Did he leave?

Well she didn't have time to wonder on that for the others needed her and so Minori had jumped into the battle and while she was battling she had failed to notice that there was a dark figure that was right behind her pointing the fallen wu that was swiped away from Hannibal's clutchs sometime during the fight.

At some point Minori was thrown towards the ground and skidded towards the trees but she had managed to stop and so she began to get back on her shaking legs and once she was standing up straight though still a bit wobbly from the throw.

Just when she was about to jump into the battle she saw a flash from the comers of her eyes and then everything turned dark but then she saw a bright light that began to turn blue and then all of a sudden she was laying in a grassy field, unknown to her that everyone was wondering what had happened and where she was or what should be better said is when she was.

While everyone was wondering on what the hell had happened they all had failed to notice the mysterious dark figure that began to quietly walk away and towards a very old friend who with a visit was very long over due.


	3. Back in Time!

The first thing that came to Minori's mind was that '_what the hell had happened?_' and '_why am I laying in a grassy field?_' while she was wondering this she got up from the ground and once she was up she began to look around to try and see where she was. When she saw that she was nowhere where she was before she began to walk around trying to see if she could find someone anyone so that she could get back to the temple.

After sometime of walking she had managed to find a small little village that for some reason felt familiar to her but nonetheless she walked towards it, when she had finally reached the village the first thing that she had notice was that everyone was staring at her strangely.

At first she tried to ignore it but the stares were starting to become to much for her and so she quicken her pace in hopes that maybe they would ignore her but that soon to be the exact opposite because soon everyone was starting to block her way. Some even carried some farming tools and others long pieces of wood, Minori was surrounded but of course she could easily defend herself, but she was a xiaolin warrior and xiaolin warrior's **don't** attack innocent people.

So instead Minori stood her ground strong and true and said in a clam voice addressing them all. "Why are you surrounding me? I have done you all no harm, so why?" they seemed a bit surprised at her question but soon some guy that stood in front of her that held a scythe that was used to cut wheat tightly in his hands stepped forward and said in a strong but shaking voice.

"You aren't from around here, and you wear such strange clothing. Nothing like any _normal_ women would wear, so you must be from the heylin side. WITCH!" Soon after that everyone started to join in on his rant and before she knew they started to come in close to her, obviously trying to make her feel trap and more than likely trying to intimidate her but that wasn't working.

But it wasn't like she could just attack them and as they all got closer to her there was a loud, voice, that rang out and catching everyones attention. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Everyone soon stopped dead in their tracks, heads turning towards were the voice had come from and then they had made an opening that was right in front of her, at first she was confused but then when she saw the three figures that were standing right in front of the crowd she gasped and felt herself freeze on the spot.

Standing right there, right in front of her was Guan, Chase, and Dashi, thee Grand Master Dashi alive, breathing, and obviously very real. Minori had no idea what to do let alone think but one thing was for sure was that she now knew where she was or more likely _**when**_she was, like oh I don't know just about, 1500 YEARS IN THE PAST!

Yeah no biggie i mean what could go wrong? ... PLENTY COULD GO WRONG! While she was thinking they approached her and once they were at a good foot away from her they each looked at her up and down with suspicious eyes, at least both Guan and Chase were, but Dashi was looking at her with pure curiosity and with a knowing glint in his eyes.

"So what are _you_ ding here young miss?" Minori had no idea on what to do let alone say but before she could, she all of a sudden felt overwhelmed and then everything went dark.


	4. The Explanation

When Minori woke up she found herself staring up at the ceiling of the temple and at first she was confused but then as she though more she began to remember what had happen and while she was thinking this there was one thing that came to her mind. '_Was it all a dream?_'

But before she could think more on this the door to where she was staying slide open and when she turned her head expecting to see one of her friends or even Master Fung but instead found Dashi standing there instead and with a cup of tea in his hand. Minori blinked then blinked again unsure of what to think of all of this but one thing was fore sure it was no dream, she really was 1500 years in the past or maybe even further and she had no idea on how to get back home or if there really was a way to get home.

Dashi walked right over to Minori and sat down beside her and waited for her to sit up from her mat, when she did he gently handed her the cup of tea and as she toke it form him and gently blow on it so it was a bit cooled so that she could take a sip. After she had taken a sip of her tea Minori gently gave back the cup of tea to Dashi and once he gently placed it aside he turned back to Minori and gave a gentle smile to her, she smiled back at him.

"So. Care to explain on how you got here?" To say that she was shocked was a bit of an understatement she was _extremely_ _shocked_ that he had some how figured out that she was _not_ from this time and didn't just jumped to conclusions such as her being a heylin witch like the villagers had.

"Um... well... I... I don't know how exactly..." At that Dashi just smiled at her and nodded his head in understanding at her to let her know that he understood her predicament. Minori didn't know what else to say or do so she just settled for hanging her head, Dashi just shucked his head at her position and so put a comforting arm around her and when he did she snuggled right up to him in accepting his comforting embrace.

After sometime Minori pulled away from Dashi and said her thank you to his comfort, "Your welcome." "So... what now... I mean what are we going to tell the others." Dashi gave a thoughtful look and then all of a sudden he snapped his fingers as he came up with an idea.

"You are a new student who has come from a village to start her training where they allowed females to become warriors. Also you are my cousin _from_ this same village. Okay?" Minori really had know idea on what to say and all she could do was nod at his words and with that Dashi got up form the ground and gently helped Minori up on her feet, from there they went out into the courtyard where both Guan and Chase were training or at least thats what they were _suppose_ to do.

Instead they were chasing each other, well more like Guan was chasing Chase for some strange reason, Minori wanted to laugh at the site because it sort of reminded her of Clay and Raimundo.


	5. The incident

Minori wanted to chuckle but when she glanced over at Dashi and saw that he was shacking his head at them while they chased one another and with a smile on his face, well lets just say that she was soon going to be laughing straight out until that was when she felt herself getting knocked down to the ground.

She groaned out and rubbed at her head trying to ease the headache that was coming from hitting the hard ground and while she was trying to ease her headache she felt that her chest had some weird presser on it, Minori tried to push herself up but found it to be a bit difficult and this confused her so she moved her head to see what was on her and when she saw what was on her well lets just say that a shade of a tomato spread across her face.

The reason was because Chase Young, was laying on top of her! Minori didn't know what to do and while she was staying absolute still both Dashi and Guan were staring at them and the awkward position that they were in, Guan felt sorry for the girl that was pined under Chase while Dashi was trying to hold back his snickering but was having a bit of difficulty.

Soon after Chase groaned and pushed himself up from the ground but when he did he felt that something was under him, something that was more petite, curved, well built for the size of it, and a bit smaller than him but somehow fitted into his form perfectly.

When he turned his head to see what was under him his face turned a similar shade that Minori had on her face, they stared at each other for a while until they heard some coughing and when they turned their heads at the sound their face's turned an even more darker shade of a tomato.

Dashi and Guan where staring at them with taunting and knowing glances at their situation, Minori had no idea on what to do though one part of her screamed at her to push Chase right off of her while the other side was saying to wipe those cheeky smiles right off of their faces; while Chase on the other hand was only thinking of one thing getting off of the girl who he had knocked right over and who he was still laying on top of!

So before either of them could do anything Guan had decided to speak and what he said got them both blushing even darker then before. "Well Chase, it looks like you are getting _cozy_ with our guest. Hmmm?" At Guan's words Chase immediately pushed himself up and nearly fell back down due to the force but when he managed to right himself, he glanced over at Guan and was about to tell him off when he all of a sudden he realized that he felt something soft under his hand.

He was at first a bit confused and was about to look at what was under his hand but when he saw the looks on both Dashi's and Guan's faces, shocked and disbelief, he then started to wonder what was _really_ under his hand. He then carefully looked down over at his hand and when he did his _whole_ **face** had turned a deep shade of red, he had also frozen on the spot, unable to move at all.

The reason for this was because not only was he still on top of the girl that he had knocked over, **but** his hand was on top of her right breast! He opened his mouth trying to say something but nothing came out. Minori was more than just shocked in fact she _was_ at first embarrassed at the situation that they were in but when Chase, had decided that he wanted to lift himself up from the ground and he nearly fell down but had caught himself just in time by grabbing her right breast! She was beyond angry, oh no she was **furious** at the new kind of awkward position that he had put them in now.

He had opened his mouth obviously trying to come up with something but nothing was coming out and had somehow managed to make her even more angry. Since he wasn't going to _say_ anything or _do_ anything like get off of her, she had decided that she might as well do something herself in this _very_ awkward position; she lifted her right arm up and **_slugged_** Chase right in the jaw.

When she had slugged him the force of her punch had knocked him right off of her and once he was off of her, she jumped up to her feet and made her way back towards where she had first woken up. At first Chase was a bit confused because one minute he was siting up and then the next he felt a sharp pain on his jaw and was on the ground before he knew it, he then quickly lifted his head and was soon seeing the girl was once under him walking away with her hands in tight fists at her sides.

She was **_angry_** and he was _lucky_ that a slug to the face was _**all**_ that he got from her, not many who had touched her like that in any situation would have gotten off so lucky because they usually didn't _**often**_ lived to tell the tale. When Chase had lifted himself from the ground he gently put a hand to his now _throbbing_ face and said in a disbelieving voice at what had happen to him and by a _girl_ at that too!

"Who was that?" He at first didn't expect anyone to answer him but when Dashi had spoken it had made him jumped at first but what Dashi had said to him had him in absolute disbelief. "That my dear friend was my _cousin_ and is _now_ a very angry _warrior_." Both Guan and Chase looked over at him like he had just grown a second head because, **one**: they couldn't believe that _Dashi_ had a _**cousin**_ and **two**: that _she_ was a _**warrior**_!

They turned their heads back towards the direction where she had just stormed off into, though they didn't understand it at first that on that day was the day that everything would change for them in the most unimaginable way. On that day was the day that first step of the connection that she would make with a certain person that no one would have ever guest, not even they themselves in that matter.


	6. Calming Down

Minori was walking through the temple she felt like punching a wall like literary punching a wall but she held back and the reason was because she didn't feel like bruising her hand, finally she had reached the room of where she had woken up and began to pace back and forth in the room.

While she was pacing she kept on think about what had just happened, Chase had fallen on top of her and when he picked himself up he had placed his hand on her boob! The nerve! The more that Minori thought about it the more that she got angry, she hopped that she doesn't see Chase for a while because she would more then likely punch him again or make sure that he could never have kids.

Which ever comes first it didn't matter so long as she didn't see him and she cooled down then she should be alright. While she was pacing and was managing to somewhat cool down there was a knock to the door, at first she thought it was Chase coming to apologize to her for before and so she answered the most normal way any girl would, she answered in an angry tone.

"What?" "Its me. May I enter?" The voice that answered wasn't Chase but Dashi instead, Minori immediately calmed down enough to answer him. "Oh! Um... yes of course, come in!"

The door was opened and in came Dashi, he looked over at Minori and smiled over at her while she somewhat smiled back at him. "Are you alright?" Minori blushed at his words but she managed to nod at him and just went back to pacing around the room, while Dashi just watched her.

If he were to be truthful he had to admit the way that she was acting it was somewhat similar to the way that Chase was behaving as well, though he had to admit that their thoughts were probably reacting differently. Dashi allowed Minori to pace for a while until he decided that she needed to stop and somehow patch things up between them, though he had no idea on how he was going to do that especially since one of them wanted to attack the other.

"By the way the way you hit Chase, you caught him and Guan off guard when you had punched him." At his words Minori stopped and looked over at him and just smirked over at him and said while putting her hands on her hips, "Hmp, well of course. I wasn't about to let him get away with it of course."

She then raise her head a bit in the air somewhat emitting the Chase that she knows in the future. At seeing her raise her head as if she was someone of high standing he smirked at her then chuckled while shaking his head, honestly she was something else and he just couldn't wait to see what her presence being here would cause.

Though for now that would be dealt with later because right now he had to get her back outside and reintroduce her to Guan and Chase, though this time in a much more different and a bit more appropriately. "Well then shall we try the introductions again, though this time a bit more differently?"

Minori looked up at Dashi and sighed at him knowing that he was just trying to be the mediator, well she could at least _try_ to not punch Chase when she see's him again. Minori looked back at Dashi and nodded her head.

"Okay. Let's _try_ it again but i'm warning you that if he does something _inappropriate_ then I promise to hurt him even more then last time, okay?"

Dashi just chuckled at her and nodded his head at her and then he lead out an equally smiling Minori back to Guan and a very nervous Chase.


	7. Starting Over

Minori and Dashi walked towards the tea room and while they were approaching the tea room they both could distinctly hear some noise, both Minori and Dashi stopped and looked over at each other and then they got a little closer to the tea room. Once they were close enough they could hear both Guan and Chase talking.  
>"Can you believe that <em><strong><span>Dashi<span>**_ has a _cousin_?" said Guan with a disbelieving tone to his voice. "I just can't believe that _she_ is a _**warrior**_!" said Chase with also a disbelieving tone to his voice. For some reason hearing what they were saying was kind of ticking off Minori, she wanted nothing else to do then go right into that tea room and hit them both for being such **idiot's**!  
>Dashi could feel that Minori was a bit...upset but then again it was understandable since what they just heard wasn't all that good, he had to admit that they were such morons. Well he just hopped that Minori would just give them both a slap instead of a punch this time.<br>Dashi gently placed his hand behind Minori's back and gently pushed her forward, he opened the door and allowed Minori to go in and then he went inside and closed the door behind them. When the door opened both Guan and Chase looked towards the door and saw both Dashi and his cousin.  
>The minute that Chase saw <em>her<em> again his face went beat red and he felt nervous all of a sudden, he was unsure of what he should do let alone say to her! He opted to just looking away and towards the wall that looks very interesting all of a sudden, unknown that Dashi wanted to chuckle at his reaction while Minori wanted to smack him.  
>Dashi wanted to both tease Chase and console him at the same time but seeing how Minori was deciding on whether or not to fight him or not he then decided to be the peace keeper. Dashi cleared his throat and gently placing his hand on the small of Minori's back and guided her to sit down at the low table. He then turned towards Chase and motioned for him to sit across from his "<em>cousin<em>".  
>Chase was a bit unsure since she looked about ready to jump at him and attack him. Wait what was he thinking? For god sakes's she was a girl! It wasn't like he couldn't take her...but then again she was Dashi's cousin so...yeah. Chase sighed and walked over to the other side of the table and sat down, not even looking at Minori.<br>Minori was well...um...unsure if she should attack him or try and be civilize but she promised that she would talk to Chase as long as he didn't do anything inappropriate and so far nothing had happen. Minori then just decided to wait and see what would happen.  
>"So lets start this over shall we?" Dashi looked at both Chase and Minori, he waited to see who would make the first move but do far...none of them made move. Dashi sighed and turned towards Chase, "Chase. You go first."<br>When Dashi had told Chase to go first he was both surprised and unsure if he should even talk...like at all. "Um...okay. Hello my name is Chase Young." Dashi then looked over at Minori and motioned for her to speak next. Minori sighed and looked over at Chase, "It is nice to meet you Chase, my name is Minori and I am Dashi's cousin." with that she crossed her arms over her chest affectingly somewhat making Chase feel even more uncomfortable.

~~~~  
>Here is part seven and sorry that it is short but I wanted a chapter where Chase squirmed but I promise that the next one will have more drama and action in it. Anyways review and nothing negative please. Enjoy! ;P<p> 


	8. AN

Hello my fellow readers' and reviewers'!

I have noticed that I haven't updated any of my stories' recently and I sincerely apologize for that and the reason that I haven't update any of my stories' is because not only is my internet not working at times but because once again we are having Christmas over at my house, again!

Which means that we have to get thing's ready and prepared, which also means that I am almost never on the computer and I have barely written sentence's in any of the new chapters' that I am working on.

But I promise that I'll try to update before or sometime after the Christmas as soon as everything calms down both on the internet and at my house as well.

Until then Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year's!


End file.
